I Love You! My Sweet Love! -Chapter 4-
by Jenni98816
Summary: Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.


I Love You! My Sweet Love!

Vol. 1

Story & Art by Jenni

Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.

-Chapter 4-

Akari: *Akari-Chan walks to find Nishito-Kun until Akari-Chan bumped into Kashita-Chan* I'm so sorry. Are you okay Kashita-Chan?

Kashita: Yeah, I'm okay. What's with the big rush?

Akari: Oh, I was looking for Nishito-Kun today. It's seen like he went to class early though.

Kashita: Yeah. I know that.

Akari: Have you seen Nishito-Kun?

Kashita: No, I haven't seen him though. Sorry Akari-Chan. (I'm sorry Akari-Chan. That I lied to you. But I saw him walking to the hallway. Please forgive me Akari-Chan.)

Akari: That's okay Kashita-Chan. Anyways should we head to History class before it's going to be late.

Kashita: Okay but first let me go get my breakfast.

Akari: Okay. Sure. *Akari-Chan & Kashita-Chan go to the cafeteria.*

Kashita: I want to tell this but I have a crush on Nishito-Kun. But then...when I saw you hanging out with Nishito-Kun all the time in school and sometimes in after school. I got really jealous. You're so lucky to have him though.

Akari: (Wait what?...I didn't know that Kashita-Chan have a crush on Nishito-Kun but, I felt really bad for Kashita-Chan. I should sorry for her. Even though she did her best. I'm really curious did Kashita-Chan told him about how she felt?) Oh, I'm sorry Kashita-Chan. You can hangout with us if you want to. Kashita-Chan... Can I ask you one question. Will you able answer this question?

Kashita: Yeah sure! What's it?

Akari: Did you tell Nishito-Kun how you feel?

Kashita: No, I haven't. I knew Nishito-Kun will rejected me. That would hurts my feeling. But…

Akari: Kashita-Chan… I know how you feel though. I'm scared to tell I feel about him. And I really do like him a lots more than anyone else. But then he kept a secrets that I didn't know though. I wish he could tell me so I don't get to worries about it. You know what you should tell him how you feel though. That would feel better when you says to that person that you really likes someone. If you kept it to yourself then you might end up hurting yourself though. I hope you understand.

Kashita: Oh, Do you want me to ask Nishito-Kun's secrets?

Akari: No, thank you Kashita-Chan Thanks for the offer though.

Kashita: Oh….Okay Akari-Chan. I understand Akari-Chan. I'll tell Nishito-Kun when I'm ready. I'll let you know Akari-Chan. Even though Nishito-Kun going to rejected me anyways but I really don't care.

Akari: Are you hungry right now? I have snack for you. You wants some?

Kashita: Really? I could have some of your food for that?

Akari: Yeah, I'm sure! Take it. So you don't have to pays for breakfast. But sometime I bring snack with me so I don't get hungry.

Kashita: Okay Akari-Chan. Let's go to history class that we don't be late.

Akari: Yeah, sure. Let's go then. *Akari-Chan & Kashita-Chan ran off to their classroom.*

-3 minutes later-

Kashita: Yay! We made it! Yes!

Akari: I know right! Yay for us! Let's go to ours seats so that way we don't be late today.

Kashita: Yeah! Great idea! *Kashita sat down her desk beside Akari's desk.*

Akari: *Akari sat down her desk beside Kashita's desk.*

Kashita: I'm just wondering what are we doing today.

Akari: Well I don't know. What do you think?

Kashita: I don't know too. Anyways let's just wait. We will see about it.

Akari: Yeah, we'll see about that.

-RING!...RING!-

: Good-morning students! Today we're doing a project! Are you exciting?

Students: Not really. Is it easy?

: Well yes, of course it easy back I was your age. Anyways you need to pick 1980's or 1990's and 2000's. I'll give you the sample that I made back in Highschool. You can pick one partner to work together!

Students: Okay!

Akari: Hey Kashita-Chan, Want to be my partner for this project?

Kashita: Yeah sure! Why not? We always do this together though.

Akari: Yeah. I know just making sure.

Kashita: Okay. So I guess we have to picks 1980's,1990's, and 2000's

Akari: Yup! We have to do. I'll do the 1980's.

Kashita: And I'll do 1990's.

Akari: Both of us will pick the 2000's.

: Students, I forgot to tell you that tomorrow I won't be here. You will have a sub teacher. So if you need help ask me first. One more thing to tell you before we start doing it. For tomorrow assignments you have to follow the rules to get extra credits of your grade. Number one- Don't be late to this class. Number 2- Don't you sit there doing nothing. Find something or looking for something to answer that questions. For example….. Who, What, Where, When, and How. Number three- Finish your work! When you are done with the project. You get to have free time. If you don't follow the rules then you will get minus off your extra points for your project. Do you understand students?

Students: Yes, I understand.

: Okay. Good. Now you may begin to start your project! I wish you a best good luck!

Students: Thank you .

: you're welcome my students!

Akari: This project must be hard.

Kashita: Yeah, I know right. But I'll try my best!

Akari: Me too.

Kashita: Yay!

-15Minutes later-

Akari: (I can't find where the place are. I'll ask Kashita-Chan to help me if she don't know the answer then I'll ask for help before tomorrow won't be here.) Kashita-Chan….Can you help me with this? I can't find where the place are.

Kashita: Yeah sure! Let me see that. Hold on minutes. I'll look for it.

Akari: Okay. Take your time.

Kashita: Oh Akari-Chan. I found it the place you been looking for the answer is that. So write on that on your own words.

Akari: Okay. Thanks Kashita-Chan.

Kashita: You're welcome Akari-Chan.

-RING!...RING!-

: Well that's the bell rang. I want to tell you that make sure to do your project on time and come to classroom on time as well too so that way you get more points. I will see your work and points as well too when I come back. Students dismissed! Well have a great day my students!

Students: Have a great day .

Akari: Wow! I can't believe it! I'm almost done with my project!

Kashita: yeah! Me too!

Akari: That's great!

Kashita: I know right!

Akari: Come on let's go to Choir's classroom.

Kashita: Yes! My favorite subject is Choir!

Akari: Me too! Choir is my favorite as well too.

Kashita: Yeah let's go! *Akari & Kashita walking to the choir's classroom until Akari-Chan found Nishito-Kun.*

Akari: Kashita-Chan. I found Nishito-Kun right now.

Kashita: Yeah I saw him. Do you want to talk with him? I could go a head to choir's classroom.

Akari: Are you sure?

Kashita: Yeah I'm sure. Go ahead talk to him.

Akari: Okay. I'll meet you there.

Kashita: Okay I'll see you later Akari-Chan.

Akari: Okay. Bye!

Kashita: Bye Akari-Chan!


End file.
